K Podróż Wędrowca do Świtu
Podróż "Wędrowca do Świtu" (oryg. The Voyage of the Dawn Treader) – trzeci tom z cyklu Opowieści z Narnii autorstwa brytyjskiego pisarza C.S. Lewisa, opublikowany w 1952. Opis fabuły Łucja i Edmund przyjechali do swego kuzyna Eustachego Klarencjusza Scruubba, który wciąż naśmiewał się z ich wyobrażeń o Narnii. Jak na nieszczęście dostał się wraz z nimi do owego„nieistniejącego”kraju. Portalem był obraz. Wpadli na pokład statku „Wędrowca do świtu” króla Kaspiana Dziesiątego, którego przecież świetnie znali (przynajmniej rodzeństwo Pevensie). Celem wyprawy króla było odnalezienie siedmiu szlachetnych baronów o imionach: Revilian, Bern, Argoz ,Mavramorn, Oktezjan, Restimar, Rup. Musieli przejść wiele przygód. Na wyspie Felimacie zostali pojmani jako niewolnicy przez handlarzy żywym towarem. Kaspian został wykupiony przez pewnego starszego mężczyznę, który później okazał się baronem Bernem. Wspólnie wyzwolili przyjaciół z rąk handlarzy i przywrócili porządek w rządach krajem. Gubernator Gumpas musiał skończyć z panowaniem, a król uczynił Berna Księciem Samotnych Wysp. Na kolejnym lądzie mieli większe kłopoty. Eustachy zbytnio oddalił się od ich obozu i prawdopodobnie przez zaklętą bransoletę, którą założył na ramię zamienił się w smoka. Na szczęście za pomocą kiwania głową wytłumaczył przyjaciołom, kim jest naprawdę. Niestety wszyscy się o niego martwili, bo niby jak będą mieli podróżować ze smokiem? Jednak i ta historia zakończyła się dobrze. Dopomógł im Aslan, który zdjął z Eustachego zły urok. Od tego momentu chłopiec mniej narzekał i był bardziej znośny niż na początku wyprawy. Kolejną, dość niebezpieczną przygodą, był atak Węża Morskiego na ich statek. Potwór chciał zgnieść okręt i wyłowić „przekąskę” ze szczątków, lecz i tym razem udało im się uniknąć niechybnej śmierci. Następna wyspa,do której dopłynęli zdawała się być najwspanialszą, gdyż odkryli tam wodę, która potrafi zamienić wszystko w złoto. Na dnie leżał złoty posąg, którym był tak naprawdę przemieniony baron Restimat,a więc woda prawdziwie zamieniała w drogocenne rzeczy. Edmunt i Kaspian zaczęli się kłócić o to, czyja jest ta wyspa i gdyby nie przybycie Aslana, kto wie do czego by doszło? Początkowo wyspę nazwali ”Wyspą Złotej Wody”, ale gdy spostrzegli jej dziwny wpływ na zachowanie uznano, że „Wyspa Śmiertelnej Wody” bardziej pasuje. Na kolejnym suchym lądzie spotkali niewidzialnych tubylców, którzy nie chcieli puścić ich wolno, dopóki Łucja nie pomoże im w pewnej sprawie. Chodziło o wtargnięcie do domu czarodzieja Koriakina i uczynienie tubylców z powrotem„widzialnymi”. Kiedyś sami rzucili na siebie zaklęcia niewidzialności, ponieważ czarodziej ich „zeszpecił” , lecz teraz im znudziło się, że nie widzą twarzy. Choć załoga ”Wędrowca do świtu” niezbyt chciała im pomóc, Łucja zgodziła się wykonać zadanie. Następnego dnia powędrowała do domu czarodzieja i przechodząc ostrożnie koło wszystkich drzwi, dobrnęła do pomieszczenia z księgą. Wertując kartki, z każdą chwilą była nią bardziej zachwycona. Niestety nie mogła wrócić do poprzednich strony, bo na tym polegał urok lektury. W końcu odnalazła zaklęcie ”widzialności”, więc wypowiedziała je głośno, a wtedy w drzwiach zobaczyła Aslana. Okazało się, że czarodziej Koriakin jest przyjacielem. Łucja dostała od niego pyszny posiłek, a lew obiecał, że jeszcze się zobaczą. Dziewczyna widząc tubylców, którzy mieli różne nazwy np. Patałachowie,Jednonogowie (ponieważ mieli tylko jedną, olbrzymią nogę, na której skakali jak żaby) lub też Łachonogowie-ten tytuł ostatecznie został, stwierdziła, że są uroczy i prosi, by Koriakin, nie cofał swego zaklęcia. Pożegnała się z nim, następnie wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, zlądowała u niego na kolacji, a wtedy dowiedzieli się, że czarodziej widział kiedyś na tej wyspie czterech baronów: Reviliana, Argoza, Maramorna, Rupa. Załoga podziękowała za posiłek, po którym dostali od Koriakina cudowny prezent, magiczną mapę, która sama uzupełniała się, po wypowiadanych słowach przez Driniana-kapitana statku. Kolejna przygoda była wręcz potworna. Wpłynęli w jakąś dziwną, nieznaną im ciemność. Już po chwili nie było dosłownie nic widać. Usłyszeli jęki i błagania jakiejś osoby, która prosiła, by wzięli ją na statek kimkolwiek są. Oczywiscie pomogli mu. Potrzebującym okazał się baron Rup. Od niego dowiedzieli się, że w pobliżu jest wyspa, gdzie sny stają się rzeczywistością. Wszyscy chcieli tam płynąć, ale gdy usłyszeli, że tam nie spełniają się marzenia, tylko wręcz koszmary od razu zawrócili. Próbowali wydostać się z ciemności, co po pewnym czasie było niemożliwe. Kręcili się w kółko, nie mogąc znaleźć drogi powrotnej. Wtedy Łucja, pełna obaw, wezwała pomoc Aslana, a ten pod postacią albatrosa wyprowadził ich w „światłość”,wszyscy byli wdzięczni oprócz myszy Ryczypiska, który uważał tą ucieczką za „tchórzostwo”. Dopłynęli do dziwnej wyspy. Znaleźli na niej ruiny i stół z najprzedniejszymi potrawami, jednakże nie ważyli się ich spróbować, ponieważ przy stole leżały trzy postacie (baronowie) pochłonięci czymś w rodzaju magicznego snu. Bali się, że to te posiłki są zatrute, więc usiedli tylko przy stole. W pewnym momencie ujrzeli przepiękną dziewczynę, która wyjaśniła im, że baronowie zasnęli z powodu dotknięcia kamiennego noża (tym, którym „zabito” Aslana), dlatego spróbowali potraw i nic się nie stało. Pojawił się starzec, była to „emerytowana” gwiazda Ramandu – ojciec dziewczyny. (Codziennie ptaki przynosiły mu mały, żarzący węgielek/owoc, który miał na celu odmłodzenie go, a gdy to się stanie, znów będzie mógł zasiąść na sklepieniu niebieskim jako gwiazda). Dowiedzieli się, że wyspa na której obecnie się znajdują jest konkretnie Początkiem Końca Świata. Jedynym sposobem, by obudzić trzech mężczyzn, było zbliżenie się jak najbliżej do Końca Świata i zostawienie tam przynajmniej jednego członka załogi. Kaspian wraz z ekipą wyruszyli, ale najpierw oddali barona Rupa w ręce „zaczarowanego snu”, by wiecznie odpoczywał w spokoju. Po drodze spotkali bojowo nastawionych Morskich Ludzi, ale nic poważniejszego się nie stało. Ryczypisk odkrył, że woda ze słonej stała się słodka i po jej wypiciu nie czuło się głodu. W końcu dopłynęli najbliżej jak się dało do końca świata. Ryczypisk wraz z trójką dzieci popłynął dalej. On sam już po pewnym czasie odłączył się od nich, wiosłując do krainy Aslana, a rodzeństwo i Eustachy Scrubb dopłynęli do lądu. Spotkali na nim jagnię, które już po chwili okazało się TYM LWEM. Sprawił, że dostali się do swego świata. Przedtem jednak oznajmił, że Łucja i Edmund już nigdy nie powrócą do Narnii… Łucja i Edmund przyjechali do swego kuzyna Eustachego Klarencjusza Scrubba. Rozdziały #''Obraz w sypialni'' #''Na pokładzie „Wędrowca do Świtu”'' #''Samotne Wyspy'' #''Co zrobił Kaspianright'' #''Burza – i co z niej wynikło'' #''Przygody Eustachego'' #''Jak się ta przygoda skończyła'' #''Dwakroć o włos od zguby'' #''Wyspa Głosów'' #''Księga Czarodzieja'' #''Łachonogowie są szczęśliwi'' #''Ciemna Wyspa'' #''Trzej śpiący'' #''Początek Końca Świata'' #''Dziwy Ostatniego Morza'' #''Na samym Końcu Świata''